


okay is wonderful

by alfredolover119



Series: fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Feelings Are Confusing, Forgiveness, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, Redemption, but this is centered on their friendship, regina has a little crush on janis, they are babies, this is supposed 2 happen right after the incident with reginas thirteenth birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredolover119/pseuds/alfredolover119
Summary: Regina didn’t mean to hurt Janis’s feelings with the whole birthday party thing. It just… happened. She found it difficult, to say the least, to be around Janis now, and the thought of spending even more time with her at the party would have hurt.--little baby gay has trouble with feelings and takes it out on people around her...
Relationships: Regina George & Janis Sarkisian
Series: fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920028
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	okay is wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! some notes.
> 
> this was written for day one of [fictober 2020](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)!! the prompt was "no, come back!"
> 
> there is like. no romance in this. regina has a crush if u SQUINT. she is a stupid baby lesbian who does not realize this though..
> 
> i think there is lots of potential for a regina redemption but also in canon i know she doesnt want to be redeemed lmao. which is why this is pre-canon. 
> 
> ALSO in case u were wondering i was imagining either mariah rose faith's regina or renees while writing this

Regina didn’t  _ mean _ to hurt Janis’s feelings with the whole birthday party thing. It just… happened. She found it difficult, to say the least, to be around Janis now, and the thought of spending even  _ more _ time with her at the party would have hurt. 

She couldn’t explain her uneasiness around Janis. It didn’t even make sense to her. She wanted to hold Janis’s hand and run away from her at the same time. She wanted to talk to her, but talking was difficult now. None of it made any sense.

The birthday party came and went. Janis wasn’t there, of course. She had pretty much been uninvited. Regina regretted her outburst. The party was fun, sure, but none of the other girls were like Janis. They just wanted to talk about boys and play stupid party games, things Janis would have scoffed at.

Now it was the first day back at school after the party. Regina didn’t know what she would say to Janis, but she knew she needed to apologize. She never got the opportunity, though. Janis was nowhere to be found. In fact, Regina couldn’t find her that whole week. Her guilt was growing exponentially.

Janis didn’t come to school until the next week. She wouldn’t look at Regina at first, but when she did, it was with loathing. Regina couldn’t exactly blame her. She  _ had  _ said some horrible stuff. It hurt, though, not talking to Janis. If being with her was confusing, then being away from her was downright painful.

Despite the dirty looks she was receiving, she still tried to sit down with her at lunch that day. Janis immediately stood up to move.

“ **No, come back!** Janis!” Regina couldn’t stop herself from moving, grabbing Janis’s arm.

Janis ripped her arm away. “I don’t want to talk to you, Regina. You’ve already expressed how you feel about me.”

Regina let her arm fall limp at her side. “I just wanted to say sorry, Janis. You don’t have to forgive me, but what I said to you… That was horrible. I still don’t know what came over me.”

Janis’s eyes narrowed. “It’s going to take more than that for me to forgive you.”

Regina took a deep breath. “I miss you, Janis. I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

Janis sighed. “I don’t actually have anything right now, but… you didn’t tell everyone that I’m… what you said, right?”   
Regina shook her head violently. “Of course not. I really don’t even know why I told  _ you _ that.”

Janis watched her for a minute. “Give me some time. I’ve spent the last couple of weeks convinced that you hated me.”

Regina deflated a little. “I’m so sorry. Really. I don’t know what else…”

They sat in tense silence for a minute before a boy Regina didn’t recognize sat next to Janis, who smiled easily at him. Regina felt a twinge of jealousy. Had Janis already replaced her?

“Damien, Regina. Regina, Damien.”

“Hello, Damien,” Regina tried.

Damien looked at Regina skeptically before nodding. Janis must have told him what happened.

Janis considered Regina before saying, “Damien is my neighbor, apparently. I met him last week.”

Regina nodded. She stayed silent for most of the rest of lunch as Damien and Janis talked about their shared art class. 

As they were walking to class afterwards, Janis elbowed her. Regina looked up in surprise. Janis gave her a small, sort of forced smile. “We’re gonna be okay, yeah?”   
Regina nodded, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. “I want us to be, yeah. I’m still really sorry.”

Janis shook her head. “You can stop apologizing.”

Regina was going to ask her what she meant, but Janis was dashing ahead. It probably wasn’t important.

As she went to find her other ‘“friends”, she figured that nothing was  _ really _ important. But things with Janis were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you enjoyed, let me know with comments or kudos! 
> 
> i can be found on [tumblr @ whatsshakingbanana](https://whatsshakingbanana.tumblr.com)!


End file.
